Lady Marmalade (ONESHOT)
by indoor.otaku
Summary: It was one of those nights that he took the role of being one of the hot guys in the club. It was one of those nights that he calls her Lady Marmalade. She'll make him her slave in those nights and own the night to their selves. YaguMei with slight NaruHina and GaaMatsu RATED M (side story to Love Like Winter)


hi to everyone!

As you can see, it's still me- indoorotaku at your service!

Upon writing Undisclosed Desires, I heard this song in my playlist entitled "Lady Marmalade" then an idea popped in my mind. So, I decided to type a fanfic (not a songfic! sorry to dissapoint you guys) regarding one of my favorite couples in the Naruto universe: YaguraxMei (though it may seem that I have weird taste in pairing characters, I know that Yagura is an adult and older than her so he and Mei **_could_** be together)

Besides this fic is a side story to my NaruHina fic "Love Like Winter" so bear with it.

IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ THIS STORY, BACK OFF.

WARNING: CONTAINS MATURE SCENES SO SKIP IT IF YOU DON'T WANT OR SIMPLY DO NOT READ WHEN YOU DON'T FEEL LIKE IT

disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, that's all.

ciao!

* * *

It was one of those nights were he takes in the character of being one of the hot guys in the club. It's not his fault that he's attractive _and_ it's also not his fault if those women have their hearts broken by him. There might be other women prettier than her but he found her to be... imperfectly perfect.

He never knew what came in his mind to fall for her. It's as simple as that. He's irrevocably in love with her. From the day she was only five months old to the day she became the woman she is now.

He knew her very well- every move of her eyes, to the feather movements of her lips and down to the sway of her hips. It's as if he's only reading a book. But, one thing he couldn't understand about her is her heart.

The two were not satisfied in being on one place. Once they stood on one place, they felt like they were chained to a stranger who wanted to imprison them in their rooms. Because of that, they never got serious with their significant others. But when it comes between the two, everything is serious business. Besides, the both are in a serious relationship with no hard feelings.

And, it all started with this routine.

* * *

"I'll be going now. I have other work to do." she announced cheerily at her co-professors as always.

Yagura didn't bother looking up to her for approval. He knew full well where she is going. She's not the only one hiding a secret in their little world. He has the largest secret to keep than hers.

"Sure you may go." Ao told her, tallying the scores of his students in Algebra.

"Chojuro, good luck for being the new Philosophy professor!" she chirped at the new and young professor.

Chojuro nodded nervously then his face blushed. He really admired the happy-go-lucky personality of Mei. Before, he was only an OJT under Mei's wing and now, he's already a teacher at the place she is currently working at as a professor in Health.

Then he blushed more as Mei kissed his cheek, waking him up from his previous thoughts. Mei giggled then left the faculty room.

Chojuro touched the part where she had just kissed him. He can't believe that Mei kissed him. On the other hand, Yagura mentally smirked. There are times when Mei wanted him to feel jealous. Instead of succeeding, she only failed and he just smirked in triumph.

Yagura noticed a small piece of folded paper on the top of his record book. He unfolded it and read the same words again.

_"Meet me at the nightclub, Joe._

_Lady Marmalade."_

He smirked. He's gonna be in for a hot night.

* * *

It was one of those nights when he dressed himself in a long sleeved black shirt underneath a loose green T-shirt and dark pants with matching green sneakers. It was also one of those nights when he removed his fake glasses, exposing his pink eyes to the whole world.

As he walked down the side of the street, many women kept glancing on his way. They made him feel like they had never seen him before. Well, they were a little right about that.

At day, he is Yagura. He is the English professor- behind those fake glasses the female student body is falling for despite the fact that he informed that teacher-student relationships are not his type but he wanted an exciting relationship. Because of that, those little girls would always try hard to impress him. Hell, there was even one who tried to seduce him in a secluded corner in the library. But, he didn't touch her or any other actions. The school has CCTV cameras and he wanted sex to be at night.

And speaking of night, he completely takes over another role. Without those glasses and professorial suits, he is Yagura- a.k.a. Joe, one of the hot boys in the nightclub, the owner of the night club- they always go to by him.

How did he become the owner? Simple.

His parents were divorced and had their own families. When he was eight, he was under the care of his grandmother who adopted the five-month old Mei Terumi from an orphanage. The two grew up together though Mei started to move out to an apartment near them at the age of thirteen.

Then, their grandmother died when he was already twenty five. That was when Mei started to move in with him at his condo unit though they both kept it a secret. All of their grandmother's money was given to Yagura to handle. Since working as professors won't pay off their rent, Yagura rebuilt his grandmother's restaurant into a nightclub. That's the story.

Now back to him, Yagura went in the nightclub. As usual the others started to drink while some dance. If you continued to observe more, he could see others making out or fingering in a corner.

He sat on his usual spot near the bar stand and was instantly served coke with rum in it by Naruto- one of his bartenders.

"Another night again, boss?" Naruto asked the usual and Yagura just grinned.

"You should take her out on dates sometimes. Seeing each other in a nightclub is making the two of you play the roles of Romeo and Juliet." Naruto advised him.

"Naruto, we are not a normal couple. We're not even as near as you and that lavender-eyed girl anyway." Yagura informed him.

"So? You two should be one. You're both past marriage age and yet you're still playing your love games." Naruto said.

"I'll take that in mind." he noted as he ran his hand on his grey locks to keep his hair in place.

"As if you would." The blonde scoffed as he served the other customer a drink.

Yagura chuckled lightly. His relationship is really exciting but they both know that they're going nowhere with this. She still plays with men's hearts like it's some kind of her favorite toy. Good thing, he knows how to play her favorite toy the other way around.

"Yagura-san, here's what you want." Gaara- the new bartender said as he gave Yagura his newly fixed phone.

"Are you keeping up with work?" Yagura asked the young bartender.

"Yes. I'm also glad that she gets to work with us." Gaara replied, glancing at the brown-haired barmaid who was serving a cocktail to a female customer.

"You should make a move on her sooner. You're not the only one after her." Yagura reminded the redhead.

After taking a sip of his drink, Yagura glanced out of the corner of his eye and saw Mei at the stage. She's completely different from who she was during daylight. Maybe the author should explain the further details.

Yagura calls her Mei during daylight. Mei would be that seductive and flirty professor in her classes and Yagura was sure that those boys fantasize about her having sex with them in their dreams. But, he calls her Lady Marmalade once they had stepped in the night club.

Lady Marmalade was known to be an entertainer in the nightclub he owns. She sings and dances for the customers' satisfaction. You can simply call her "hostess" since she's gonna get you in for the ride of your life on her own night.

Yagura didn't mind if she does it with another man. He got her first and he's the only one who can satisfy her needs- especially tonight. Another reason behind this could be that he had also done it with other girls after they both gave each other their own virginity.

As he watches her sings, he caught her glancing at him. His smirk got wider. He's gonna see her tonight without those damn heels which causes her to be a few inches taller than him.

"Mei-san will melt if you continue to stare at her." Gaara interrupted Yagura's gazing at the said woman.

"Boss, you sure that you can still continue this relationship?" Naruto asked, curious about Yagura and Mei's relationship.

"Yup." the grayhead nodded.

"Naruto quit the troublesome talking already. Hinata's waiting for you." Shikamaru announced to him and he quickly went over to his girlfriend.

"Yagura-san." the Uchiha called him then Yagura shot him a questioning look. "What is this surprise that you wanted to say to us before?"

Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto- who came back from Hinata and Gaara leaned closer to their boss to find out what is the surprise he is holding for them. Yagura just grinned and waved a dismissive hand.

"Lady Marmalade will tell you. For now, I'll go check out the ladies." Yagura said disappointing the bartenders a little.

While Yagura was checking out some hot babes on the dance floor, Mei instantly sat on his spot and Neji served her favorite drink.

"Hello boys." Mei greeted them seductively.

"Hi, Lady Marmalade." the boys greeted, making the other girls a little jealous since they have a share of fangirls in the club.

"You wanna all know the surprise, right?" Mei guessed, staring right through them with her one visible green eye.

The boys nodded and looked eager to know the secret between the two. Mei just giggled and showed her left hand to them.

"If you promise to never speak with anyone about this, I'll tell." Mei proposed.

"Troublesome woman." Shikamaru muttered. "We won't speak about it. Not until-"

The other boys looked at Shikamaru, confused as to why he stopped speaking but only stared at Mei's left hand. They also looked at the hand and noticed the wedding ring. It can't be...

"How long?" Gaara asked, grinning at Mei.

"Three years." Mei answered then skipped towards the crowd of men who were waiting for her. Who knew that Yagura can even keep marriage a secret to the whole world?!

* * *

"Lady M, you free tonight? I'll love you." a guy who looked a little younger than her offered.

"Sorry, hot stuff. I'm not free tonight." Mei apologized, acting that she really was sorry that she couldn't entertain the man in bed.

She then walked to another direction to find her Joe who was gonna satisfy her needs tonight. Just as she was about to turn into another direction, a hand caught her wrist and a familiar voice whispered on her ear.

"Give me your heart and hand then we can run." he said, soothing her.

She was suddenly met by those pink orbs that she used to stare at while they were both awake after having intimacy with each other. Those orbs would always stare lovingly at her and haunt her soul to sleep.

"Sure." she finally succumbed herself to him which made him grin.

Good thing she's not wearing high heels now or else she'll have to take them off while they ran outside the club. Yagura pulled her wrist then they ran outside even though it was raining hard.

Yagura never seems to make every second of her life dull for one bit.

* * *

At the moment they got in the condo unit, Yagura locked the door and pinned her on the nearby wall. He instantly smashed his lips upon hers and grabbed her legs up. Mei pulled him away slightly and pressed their foreheads together.

"Don't be hasty. I won't run." Mei panted on his face as she wrapped her legs on his waist tighter and held on his neck.

As she held on him tightly, he walked with her in his arms towards the stairs but found his strength running out since he would climb the stairs while giving her a kiss or a two. Once they had reached their bedroom, he kicked the bedroom door shut and laid Mei on her back.

He started to ravage her mouth with his own again. He bit her bottom lip for entrance and he was suddenly granted access. But, she had other plans in mind. She rolled over so that she was hovering him now. She then leaned close to his ear.

"Beg for more..." she whispered on his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

He propped himself on his elbows and whispered huskily to her.

"Make me."

It was finally her turn to smirk and he returned it with a knowing smile. She leaned quickly and they started their tongue battle. She started to dominate his mouth but she found him fighting back so she ended the kiss and trailed her lips to his jawline down to his neck.

She pulled away a little and pulls off his damn shirts. Once he was half naked, he used that opportunity to roll over her- placing him on top of her. His smirk widened and he started to peel her off of her mid thigh-length red dress without her noticing.

Once done, he admired her beauty. All she wore underneath was a black bra and black panties. She looked away; completely embarrassed that he knew that she dressed in those to please him.

"Aren't you just adorable? Wearing these for me, hm?" Yagura teased her.

"S-Shut up! That's the only ones I've got." Mei denied to him and he only chuckled.

"Liar. You did these since it's been forever that we made out." Yagura told the fact to her.

Yagura unclasped her bra and pulled down her panties, tossing them in a corner. Then, he unzipped his pants and dropped them on the floor- along with his boxers, freeing his already hard member. He positioned himself in front of her entrance, causing her to be a little shocked.

"Why put on that face?" Yagura chuckled at her expression.

"It's just that... you were too quick." Mei stated at his sudden boldness.

"So? You should know very well that I **hate** foreplays with my wife." Yagura reminded her.

"But still-"

"No buts, Lady M. I'll make you come." Yagura whispered huskily.

Mei only nodded and he entered inside her. This earned him a moan and scratches of nails on his back. He waited for her to adjust first. Despite their aching needs, he still insisted on going easy and gentle with her. He had seen many girls in pain because of him but she was different from them. She's the only one he'll never hurt with intentions.

Once Mei had already adjusted, Yagura started to thrust in her. Mei would always tighten her hold on his shoulders while he would silently groan on her neck. After a few minutes, Yagura quickened his pace and Mei started to move her hips in sync with his.

"Yagura, I'm-" Mei moaned in his ear and he cut her off.

"I am too."

Then the both came inside each other. Yagura bit her neck while Mei moaned louder in pleasure. At first, they both panted for air then after that, Yagura removed himself from her and laid beside her.

Mei nuzzled on his chest and he just hugged her. He then felt her giggle so he looked down to see the mischievous glint in her emerald orbs.

"I want more, Joe. Please?" Mei pleased him with her pouting lips and mischievous emerald eyes.

He smirked again. This was definitely one of those nights that he rekindled the love he had with her.

* * *

Days passed and it was the same afternoon in Monday again. Yagura would be busy reading the essays- and some love letters of his students. Ao would complain about the low marks of his students and Chojuro would make a quiz to his class for the next day.

Then, Mei would gingerly skip towards her seat in front of Yagura. She would slump herself on it and sigh tiredly. Chojuro would instantly look up to see Mei's tired expression.

"Did you have a hard time with your students, Mei-san?" Chojuro asked with worry in his tone.

"Yeah. The boys always fail in my subject. What's with them anyway? If they fail then it's their fault." Mei whined, placing make-up again on her face.

Yagura and Ao sighed. Those boys would pass her subject **if** only Mei stopped being a seductress in front of the whole male population in the university.

"I gotta go. I need rest." Mei said as she stood up and gathered her things.

"Sure." Ao and Chojuro said as Chojuro waved at her and Yagura just nodded- still reading the essays and letters.

Mei waved back to Chojuro then left. Once she had left, Ao and Chojuro went back to their business.

Tired from reading the letters and essays, Yagura reached for his mug and took a sip of his white coffee. He then placed the mug on the table and noticed a small piece of folded paper along with the other love letters.

He took the small paper then unfolded it. Then he read the same offer she asks the other guys in the nightclub.

_"Voulez vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?_

_Lady Marmalade"_

He held an invisible grin on his face. She didn't have to ask that to him. Besides, asking this to him is not an offer. Rather, it's a demand and he knew full well that he's her slave for tonight.

And, it was one of those nights that they _owned_ the whole night to their selves.

* * *

ughhh... i think this fic is a mess~~

I'm not really good at writing hot stuff fics so please forgive me and give me your suggestions for editing this fic!

please review~


End file.
